A Pain in the Heart
by islashlove
Summary: It has been three days since Shawn's secret was revealed to everyone and now he is lying on his bed, all alone with his thoughts. Warning: This story has a main character's death with-in.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning:**** This story has a main character's death with-in. **

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle **

**Author's Notes:**** This one shot is a response to a one word challenge from the group FanFiction .net Writer's Unite on Facebook. **

**Story Notes:**** It has been three days since Shawn's secret was revealed to everyone and now he is lying on his bed, all alone with his thoughts. **

**A Pain in the Heart:**** By islashlove **

**Chapter 1:**** Heart **

Shawn lay on his bed. Outside, it could be day or night, but he didn't know or care anymore. All he knew was that like in his heart, the room around him was filled with the depths of despair and covered in a black darkness.

It had been three days since he had seen or talked to anyone. Three days, since anyone had tried to ring him, so Shawn knew that they didn't want to see or talk to him either.

_A tear runs down his cheek as the pain around his already aching heart, tightens_.

He never meant this to happen. He had never meant to lie and he never meant to hurt them either. It just happened that way!

_And the pain tightens even more around his heart. _

More tears started to fall as the memories of that fateful day came flooding back. It was the last day he had seen them all and it was the day it all fell apart. The day his secret was revealed.

As he looked at the faces looking back at him the pain in his chest started. The fear in Gus' face reflected the disappointment in his dad's eyes. Lassiter just stood there with his arms crossed and a smug 'I-knew-it-all-the-time' smile planted on his face.

Chief Vick was shocked to say the least, with a mixture of disappointment and anger in her eyes, but it was the look on Juliet's face that hurt the most. It was filled with a mixture of shock, hurt, anger, fear and disappointment. All Shawn could muster was a week 'sorry' before running from the office, from the station and from the life he had come to love.

_And the pain tightens even more around his heart. _

That was three days ago and no one has tried to contact him since; and he has done the same. Instead, Shawn knew that by the time they were ready to contact him, he would already be gone. So he sat down and even though he knew it would put even more strain on him…on his heart, he wrote them each a letter which was now sitting neatly on the coffee table in the lounge room. And with every letter he wrote, he remembered all the times, the good and the bad ones that he had spent with them.

_And the pain in his chest tightens with every beat of his heart. _

Then, so no one else had to, Shawn cleaned the entire apartment. The pain in his chest was getting worse. He knew the moment it had appeared all those days ago, what it meant. He should have sought medical help, but what would be the point of that. No one wanted him anymore.

So instead, Shawn just lay down on his bed and waited for death to come. Shawn knew his time was up. He knew that the pain was more than just an emotional pain. It was the pain as his heart was dying. Shawn's heart had always been weak, regardless of how strong his will was and the stress over the years had finally taken their toll.

_As the pain tightens and his breathing shallows, darkness becomes his friend_.

As more tears fall, Shawn grasps at his chest. It was funny, too, how his dad was so sure that he would be killed riding his bike. How Gus was just waiting for Lassiter or someone to shoot him. Instead, he will die here, alone in the dark, from a heart attack.

As death takes over and Shawn's mind grows as black as the darkness around him, a small light starts to shine. This light is followed by the sound of a ring tone, but it is too late. Shawn is already gone. Gone was the pain that, only a moment ago, was etched in his face. Now, it was replaced with the peaceful look of sleep.

The ring tone doesn't stop and the small light keeps on flashing a name, but the eyes that once saw everything, will never see that it was Juliet that was ringing.

**The End **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. **


End file.
